The Road Ahead
by arwen-evenstar2
Summary: This is a little fic I whipped up after reading Spark’s challenge, it really sucks, but thanks to her, the plot bunnies wouldn’t leave me alone.ONE-SHOT


Just a little something for sparx's challenge about Legolas' and Aragorn's conversation during ROTK, slight spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet.  
  
Title: The Road Ahead  
  
Author: Vanaondoiel  
  
Disclaimer: No not mine, it's Tolkiens and of course those who have the movie rights since this little snippet is out of Return of the King.  
  
Summary: This is a little fic I whipped up after reading Spark's challenge, it really sucks, but thanks to her, the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.  
  
Rating: ummm G to PG I guess, it's mostly conversation, and there are no bad words or anything, no violence either...  
  
Please Note: Much like Cassia and Sio, I feel that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was "raised in the house of Lord Elrond" he meant that Estel grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his father and the twins as his brothers. Also in this fic (again like Cassia and Sio) we feel that Aragorn's mother died along with Arathorn, and she has no place in this fic.  
  
Also the reference to Legolas' last trip to Mordor comes from the work of Cassia and Sio, it is from Escape from Mordor, and the Curse of Angmar, and some of Traitor I guess. Please give them full credit for that, I was simply borrowing from their genius for my pitiful work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn approached the wood elf, moving with the stealth of one of the first born.  
  
"Suilad mellon-nin" The wood elf called softly to his old friend.  
  
"Greetings Legolas, what brings you out here mellon-nin?" The once Ranger asked his old friend softly. It had been many years since he has seen his old friend this troubled. Not since their last trip to Mordor all those years ago.  
  
"I feel the stars tremble Estel, Mordor's eye is ever watchful."  
  
" I know mellon-nin."  
  
"I fear the gaze of that eye Estel, I can feel his blackness pulling at my soul now that we are so close to Mordor." The Elf finally admitted.  
  
"He has no dominion over your soul Legolas. It has been long since that time, and the times of beauty and healing spent in my home and yours has cleared all darkness from you." Aragorn stated with confidence.  
  
He remembered a conversation with his foster father Lord Elrond years ago about this very topic. He and Legolas had not been back from Mordor long when the other Rangers had come to Rivendell for help with another mission dealing with Bree and Wights. He had asked Elrond then what he thought about the lasting effects of Legolas' time in captivity, both in Mordor and out. His father has seen the shadow on Legolas' soul, but had felt that, given time, the young elf would recover from the evil that had touched him.  
  
"That time seems so far away....." Legolas began.  
  
"or so close mellon-nin, you are beginning to measure time like a mortal" Estel chuckled lightly.  
  
Legolas gave him a bittersweet smile, "yet grief clings mellon-nin. The Eye is ever watchful, his power is growing, and so many have already been lost, men, dwarves, and even elves. And now we go to war against impossible odds, oh yes, grief clings."  
  
"Enough, Legolas. Enough." Aragorn's eyes flashed silver fire. "Do not lose hope mellon-nin. It will be enough. Frodo is out there, and he will complete his task, and we shall complete ours. All is not yet lost, not while there is strength left in us. We can not give in to the darkness mellon-nin, for if we do Sauron has already won."  
  
Legolas was struck by this speech and by the man before him, this was no longer Strider the Ranger from the North, nor was it Estel son of Lord Elrond, no who Legolas saw in this Dundain's eyes was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the king of Gondor. It was in that moment that Legolas knew, as long as this man lived, there would be hope for Middle Earth, truly, Lord Elrond had named this one well.  
  
"You are right once more mellon-nin, I hope you can once again forgive my despair." Was all the elf could say, but it was enough.  
  
"Of course, mellon-nin, we all despair from time to time."  
  
Then Legolas froze, the evil had moved, but it couldn't be, it just wasn't possible..... "Estel, the eye of the enemy is moving....He is here."  
  
The words had no sooner left Legolas' mouth then they both heard the terrifying scream of Pippin from within. Both dashed in, side by side, to fight the evil that had now descended upon them once more. But both with new hope, that as long as they were together, this foe could be defeated, and Middle Earth saved.  
  
The End.....  
  
Wow, that sucked!! This is a little fic I wrote in response to Sparx's fic challenge. Hope it was at least semi coherent as it's rather late, and I'm really tired,  
  
Elvish Translations: Mellon-nin: My friend  
  
Suilad: Greetings  
  
Hope you all enjoyed,  
  
namaarie, 


End file.
